


Unwanted Situations

by Juliadreamsofsyd



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Tension, Cheating, Gen, Inappropriate Behavior, Multi, Other, Past Relationship(s), Unwanted situations, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliadreamsofsyd/pseuds/Juliadreamsofsyd
Summary: John and Paul have been together for 4 months, but an unexpected visit from John's past girlfriend makes things difficult. And the even bigger surprise is who she is dating now.





	1. Unwanted situations part 1

John gently touched Paul's nose with the tip of his finger. The sleeping boy squeezed his eyes tighter from the annoyance. John grazed his nose once more and this time it got a satisfying result for John. Paul groaned not wanting to be woken up, but it was to late to go back to sleep. "Come on Macca," John said to him in a soft tone.

"No, I just want to sleep. Last night was very exhausting," Paul said with a little smile. John giggled at that. He rapped his arm around Paul and squeezed him tight.

"I wish we could be like this forever." John told him. He breathed in deeply, trying to take in ever aspect of this moment.

"I'm afraid I have to ruin your perfect moment. I've got to piss." Paul responded. John let out a moan but let the pour boy go.

"And after we can eat, I'm starving half to death." John said to Paul as he walked out he door. He new he shouldn't be to loud not wanting to wake up Ringo who was asleep in the other room.

Paul came back not 2 minutes later. "We should probably go soon, we'll be late if we don't go." Paul told him.

"Eh, who cares about school. I don't. I'll be out soon enough, why should I care if I'm late?" John replied.

"Because in order for you to graduate you actually have to go," Paul said with a smug look on his face.

"I suppose you have a point love," he said with a rather large over exaggerated sigh. "I guess we should go then."

~~~~

John sat in the class, not paying any attention of course. Though he didn't hate science it wasn't exactly how he wished to spend his morning. He much rather be off with his fine boyfriend, sucking on his throbbing dick. Grasping his sweet, bare ass.

"Mr. Lennon?" John was awoken from his day dream by his teachers harsh voice.

"Why, yes sir?" He said in a mocking voice.

"Since you haven't cared to pay attention there are no more partners left. Lucky for you one of my students was out today. A Cynthia Powell. So you and Miss Powell will be partners on this project. I expect you to update her on the topic," the teacher had said to him. This was regrettable news for John, Cynthia was his ex and they hadn't ended on the best of terms. And since he really wasn't paying attention he had no idea what the project was.

"Shit," John said louder than intended.

The bell rang. All of the students rushed out of the room. John walked, head slouched. He would have to ask Ringo what the assignment was, but for now he would go to lunch with his gorgeous boyfriend.

~~~~~

"You'll never guess who the old get partnered me with," John said to Ringo.

"I was there John, and I saw that you were vacant through the whole class. So I took notes for you and her," Ringo replied.

"Yeah, thanks for that mate. But what am I to do about Cyn? We both know she hates my guts," John asked sitting on the counter. Him and Ringo have shared an apartment for over 6 months. They got it together wanting to start their new adult lives.

"Well, I think you ought to just deal with it. Just do the project and be done with it," Ringo replied.

"If only it were that easy. Maybe me and you could switch partners?" John asked almost desperately.

"No fucking way, I got Philip fair and square. He's the smartest kid in class and I won't loose the opportunity," Ringo replied in a harsh tone.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to deal then," John said with a sigh. He lowered his head and got off the counter. "You ready for tonight?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Ringo asked in an irritated way.

"Just asking mate," he walked a way at that.

~~~~~

The boys just finished their 4th song for the evening and took a break before the next 4. They all sat at the bar and got a drink. "Been a good night I'd say," Paul said loudly trying to speak over the noise of all the people.

"For sure," George said with a huge smile. He took another swig of his beer.

John looked around the room, he spotted a familiar face amount the crowd. It was Cynthia at a table with other girls. He knew he should go over there and tell her that they would be working together. They would have to get started soon though. He took one more drink and walked over. Paul watched him unsure what he was doing.

"Cyn! Funny seeing you here," John said with a fake smile.

"John," Cynthia said with a straight face. "What do you want?"

"I just thought I'd let you know we are partners in the science project we've been assigned," he told her now with a snicker.

"You're kidding me?" She asked, her tone more serious.

"I wish Darling. Say what put you out off school today? Not sick are you? Hate to catch your filth," he said laughing at his own joke.

"Dentist appointment actually, not that its any of your business," she replied grinding her teeth.

"We should probably meet up soon though, tomorrow maybe? My place?" He asked knowing he has already pissed her off.

"Fine, whatever we have to do to get it over with," she replied in a angry voice.

Paul waved over to John telling him it was time to go back on stage. "That's my signal, sorry but I've got to go girls," he said walking away from their table and back to the stage.

~~~~~

Cynthia walked up to the apartment doors, they were big and gross. She could imagine John living in a shit hole like this. She rang the buzzer with his and Ringo's name on it. "Hello," said a voice.

"Yes, this is Cynthia," she replied and not a second later did the door unlock and she was allowed to enter. There was no elevator so she had to walk up 5 flights of stairs. When she reached the door she knocked firmly on it. She was greeted by an unhappy face. "Hello John."

"Hello Cynthia, come in," he said in a blank tone. She walked in and examined the small place. It was moist and smelled, it obviously had rats which was evident by the droppings in the corners.

"I can see you've really made a home for yourself," she remarked sarcastically. Giving John a disgusted look.

"Yeah, but its home. Come into the kitchen, Ringo left the notes in there," he said guiding her into the room.

"Where is Ringo anyways?" She asked looking for him.

"He's gone to get the groceries, won't be back for a while," he told her trying to scare her a little bit.

"I see, well I suppose we should get started then." She opened the note book and started to read.

"So, do you have a boyfriend now Cyn?" He asked with mischief in his eyes. Although she seemed a little startled at the question.

"Why do you care?" She looked up at him trying to seem unscathed.

"No need to be hostile, just trying to make small talk." They stayed quiet a few more minutes longer, then he spoke again. "You probably do, don't you? I don't see why you wouldn't." A smirk decorated his face. He had always admired Cynthia, she was smart and beautiful. That's why he started seeing her in the first place. They had a passion between them, though it is usually rage that boiled in their bellies, sometimes lust would take them over. And boy did they have some crazy times together.

Her cheeks went red, John always knew how to get under her skin. Though she hated the guy she couldn't help but notice how inexplicably handsome he looked. It was a rigid look, he looked like a real man. "John if you don't mind, we should focus on the project," she said but only to not show that she liked his behaviour.

"Its not a crime to have a little fun. If it were we'd both be in the slammer. Isn't that right Cyn?" He asked her. She knew all to well what he meant by that. She remembered all the nights they spent together. The thought of them started to get her hot and bothered. John couldn't help but notice something was going on inside of the girl. "You doing alright?"

"Perhaps you're right, maybe we should take a break," she said to him, wanting to go straight to the bathroom to escape the tension.

"Do you want a snack? We don't have much but I'm sure there's something in this house you'd like," he said to her as he walked to one of the cupboards. "You've just got to look around is all." He turned back around and before he knew it she had pressed her lips against his. The kiss was warm, wet, and dirty. Their tongues dancing together to a familiar rhythm. He held her face in his hands and her hands were wrapped around him. They released one another and realized what just happened. They kissed again not wanting the feeling to stop. They turned around and he lifted her on to the counter, placing her ass on it and spreading her legs wide. They were pressed firmly against each other, shut out from the world. They didn't even here it when Ringo walked in.

Ringo stood there a second shocked to see what was happening in his kitchen. Then he said in a sharp voice, "John!" 

John and Cynthia looked at Ringo with surprised expressions on their faces. "What are you doing here so early?" John asked not yet realizing what he was just caught doing.

"What the hell is this John?" Ringo asked still not moving from his original spot in the room. "Cynthia I think you should go now." She did as she was told and grabbed her stuff before leaving. "John, what just happened? What the fuck did I just walk in on?"

"Its not what it looked like, we were doing the project then we started talking and..." He was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"You were making out with Cyn! You cheated on Paul. Paul is going to be pissed," Ringo said finally being able to move again.

"Paul doesn't have to know Ringo," John said in a serious voice.

"You've got to tell him John, you can't lie. And if you don't tell him I will." He had put the groceries down and walked towards John.

"You wouldn't?" John said in a scared tone.

"He deserves to know the truth John," Ringo said in an angry voice. "You've betrayed him, the least you can do is tell the truth John."

  _To be continued..._


	2. Unwanted Situations part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John must tell paul what he did. And new information about Cynthia is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the rest of the fic. I hope you like it.

John paced back and forth in his room. He new he had to tell Paul the truth, nothing would be the same if he didn't. He wished he hadn't kissed Cynthia, he thought she was a bitch, why would he kiss her. He just wanted to go back in time to reverse what he had done. He walked down stairs, grabbed his jacket and left for Paul's house. It had to be done, he had to tell him. Though he hadn't worked up the nerve yet, he figured that going to Paul's house could give him the push he needed. When he reached his house however he just stood there not wanting to continue. But before he could run back home Paul walked up behind him and said, "Hey, what are you doing here?" 

Paul's voice made him jump. He didn't turn around, not wanting to see him face to face. "I...uh...want to talk," he said to the boy who stood behind him.

"Yeah, let's go inside though," Paul said pulling his jacket tighter, the cold air was unpleasant on his skin. The two walked into the house. John's heart was racing, he could hardly breathe. "You doing alright, you don't look to good John." John looked to the floor still not wanting to make eye contact. "Why don't we go up stairs." John only hummed in agreement.

The boys went up to Paul's room. John so was wrapped in his nerves that he didn't even realize that Paul was sitting so close to him and asking him questions about his actions. "Paul, there's something...that I've got to tell you," John said finally looking the other boy in the eyes.

"What is it John?" Paul said with worry in his voice. He had no idea what to expect John to say but it obviously wasn't going be good.

"Paul, I didn't mean for it to happen. It wasn't supposed to happen. I don't know why it happened. It just happened," John was saying, tears building in his eyes not wanting to see the betrayal in his boyfriend's eyes.

"What happened John?" Paul asked not being able to take the waiting.

"I kissed Cynthia," he answered in a low, sorrowful tone. His tears starting to role down his face. Paul just stood there in shock from the news.

"When...how...John you didn't, please say you didn't," Paul starred at John with sad eyes, he didn't like how he felt rich now.

"I'm sorry Paul, I didn't mean for it to happen. I swear, but before I knew what was going on it was to late," John said now on his knees. "Could you ever forgive me Paul. I love you and I never wanted to hurt you. I wish I could go back and change it but I can't."

"I don't know what to say John," Paul said a singal tear falling down his cheek. "I just need to think about things for a while." John nodded at this at started to head to the door. "John, do you still love her?"

"No, its nothing like that. Just a horrible mistake that will never happen again," John said pleading to his lover. John took Paul's hands in his own and looked right into his eyes. "I love you Paul, and I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I don't ever want to hurt you. Please Paul, forgive me?"

"I don't know John, you've betrayed me and I can't just easily forgive this. And if I forgive you at all you'll have to earn my trust back," Paul said in an almost angry tone.

"Yes, of course. Anything you want. I love you and want to be with you Paul, I don't want this stupid mistake to get in the way," John said starting to sob. Paul stood up and pulled John off the ground to look him in the eye again. They just stood there a moment, John crying. Paul hugged him tight. 

"Its okay, its going to be fine. Stop crying. It wasn't on purpose, right?" Paul asked tryingo calm him down. He stroked his back softly.

"No, it wasn't meant to happen. She kissed me Pauly, I swear," John told him starting to calm down now.

"I glad you didn't lie, and I didn't have to hear it from someone else," he said still holding the other boy in his arms. They hugged a while longer, till John had calmed down completely. "I can tell that you feel really bad about the whole thing." He looked in John's eyes again. "I suppose I could forgive a mistake. I don't want to loose you over a stupid mistake. I love you to much for that."

"Thank you Paul, and I'll do whatever it takes to gain your trust back. Absolutely anything, just name it!" John said in a happier tone. A smile lights up on his face.

"Well, tomorrow my dad is bringing his new girlfriend over for dinner. I've never met her before and I would appreciate it if you were there for support," Paul said to John not really asking but more so commanding him.

"Yes, I come. I'll even dress up if you want," John said, a little to happy to do something so boring.

"That won't be needed, just be clean," Paul said with a little smile.

~~~~~

John knocked on the McCartney's door. Jim was the first one to come to the door. "Ah, John. I'm glad to see you decided to join us. It should help Paul get used to me dating again. Thanks for supporting him," Jim said to him in a happy voice.

"Its the least I could do for your son Mr.McCartney," John said with a similar happy tone. They walked into the kitchen where they were met by Michael. "Hey Mike, how are ya?"

"I'm alright, we're meeting dad's new girl today. He hasn't told us much about her, but he says she's nice," Mike responded.

"Where's your brother? Paul! John's here!" Jim shouted at Paul who came running down the stairs. "There you are, what kept you?"

"Just want to look presentable is all," Paul said in a mocking way. This was unfamiliar for the boy, he obviously didn't like the idea of his father dating again.

"Well, she's going to be her soon so why don't we all wait in the living room," Jim said to them already heading to the door. Not a second after they had all and got comfortable did the doorbell ring. Jim walked over to door. "Now remember boys, be nice. Please, for me." He opened the door in one swift movement. And standing at the entry was non other than Miss Cynthia Powell. "Come in dear. The boys are just inside."A look of terror was all over John and Paul's faces. And as soon as Cynthia say the two she shared the same look. Mike however had a huge smile on his face, she was the most beautiful of girls. He believed he just saw an angel. "Cynthia, these are my boys. James and mike. And this is John, James's boyfriend.

"Um, its...uh nice to meet you all," she said looking paralyzed. She couldn't take her eyes of them, not knowing what to do.

"Is three something wrong?" Jim asked her.

"No, of course not love," she answered turning to Jim and giving a peck on his cheeck

"I'm going to check on dinner, why don't you all to know one another," Jim said to the group and walked into the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked John in a quiet but angry voice.

"I happened to be invited. Why the hell are you seeing Paul's dad?" He asked in a mad but louder tone. They didn't want to alert Jim that there was something wrong.

"Yeah, why the hell are you seeing my dad? He is to old for you," Paul said even more aggressively than the two of them. 

"I didn't know he was your dad, he said his sons were James and Mike. I thought it was another McCartney," she said a little louder than she wanted.

"Dinner is ready everyone!" Jim said from the kitchen. They all walked in, Mike still with a huge smile on his face.

"So, dad tell us how you guys met. There's a pretty big age difference between you two, one would think you'd have nothing in common," Paul said trying to fake a smile.

"We met at my work, she came into my office one day and we got to talking. We really got on well. And yes there is a big age difference but we don't mind," he said smiling, actually being gladto share this with his sons.

"Well I think its great Mr. McCartney, its about time you had some fun," John said trying his best to not make things awkward. This however made Paul even more upset.

"Thank you John, and I think the boys will become much happier after they get to know her better. She's really a nice girl," Jim said trying to get though to Paul.

"Yeah, exactly. She's a girl, a kid. She isn't much older than me. This would be like if you started dating John," Paul said in a harsh tone. John just sat there awkwardly, trying his best not to be noticed.

"I know it will take some getting used to Paul, but after a while you'll see," jim said in a kind but firm voice. They all just eat quietly for about 10 minutes, you could cut he tension with a knife. Then Paul spoke.

"Why couldn't you have found someone your own age instead of this slut!" Paul said ending the long silence.

"That's enough Paul! Go to your room!" Jim said to Paul in a really loud voice, much louder than he wanted. Paul got up from the table and John followed. They went up stairs very quick.

"Fuck, why did it have to be her. Of all the people it had to be that bitch. First she has you, now my dad. What's next she'll go after Mike. Fucking slut! I hate her!" Paul said furiously. He was pacing around the room while John sat on the bed. "She probably hates my for dating you and now she has to ruin everything."

"Paul, I don't think she did this on purpose," John told him, trying to get him to calm down.

"And she's a cheater too, she kissed you while she was seeing my dad. She's a lying cheater!" Paul said becoming even more angry.

"Paul you need to calm down," John said, grabbing Paul's wrist.

"No, this is all your fault. If you never dated her this wouldn't be a problem. If you never kissed her then...then," he said starting to cry. "If you didn't kiss her it wouldn't hurt so bad." John sat him down a held him in his arms.

"I know Paul. I'm so sorry for this. I wish I could just take it back. I'm so sorry," John said wanting to cry with him. Paul just cried in his arms for a while. When he finally stop crying he spoke again.

"No, its alright. I just need to handle this. I forgave you John, I need to get over that kiss. And as for Cynthia, if she makes mydad happy then I guess that okay with me," Paul started making sense to himself again. Paul got back up and kissed John. "I've got to take care of things." He went back down stairs and John went with him. They went to the kitchen were the rest of them still were. ""Dad, Cynthia. I want to apologize for the way I acted and the things I said."

"Thank you for apologizing, now would you like to finish dinner?" Jim asked him with a little smile. Paul and John sat down again and they all enjoyed dinner like civilized people.

After dinner Paul and his dad talked out how he was feeling, Jim understood that this would take time to get used to. Jim walked over to John after they had finish talking and said to him, "Thank you John for being the for my boy. I don't know what he would do without you."

"But its Paul who I wouldn't be able to do without. He was raised by such a great father after all. The both smiled at each other, Jim told the two that he was going to bed. As he walked up the stairs Paul walked towards John and hugged him tight in his arms. "I love you Paul."

"I love you too John," Paul said smiling in his boyfriend's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing a fic. Let me know what you think.


End file.
